Not going anywhere
by Franglitters
Summary: "If either of you were gone, I don't think I could go on living." One-shot on Thorin, Fili and Kili surviving the battle of the five armies. No slash, just Durin family feels.


**A/N: Hi all!** **Here is just a little one-shot on how I wish the third movie had ended. I wish with all my heart that Thorin, Fili and Kili had survived the battle so I decided to write a story on how that could have worked. Thorin's face during Fili's death scene really showed us how much he cares for his nephews and I wanted to show that and also how Thorin is vulnerable when it comes to his nephews because they are what he cares the most about. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien.**

"T-Thorin, Uncle" Fili whimpered. Thorin grabbed his hand.

"Fili! Thank Mahal you're alright" Thorin cried. Fili shook as he took in his surroundings. "Don't worry, I'm here little one. You're safe in Erebor" Thorin whispered.

"Uncle, what happened?" Fili asked

"You fell in battle Fili. We all thought you had left us to join the Halls of waiting. But you are Durin's folk and are stronger than most." Thorin said gripping Fili's hand. He could hardly believe his nephew was alive.

[Earlier]

Thorin's heart had stopped when Azog had come out dragging his beloved nephew to the edge of the tower cliff. He hated that he could not do anything to stop his heir from a seemly decided fate. But even in the face of death Fili had his wits about him. He moved slightly to the left as he felt Azog pulling back his arm to stab him and the blade entered his right shoulder. Fili let out a blood curdling scream before he was dropped from the cliff and landed a few metres down at his brother's feet. Thorin could only gasp and stare as he saw his golden haired nephew lie motionless on the ground. It was Kili's movements that brought him back to his senses. He knew, he could _see_, Kili running to avenge his brother's death. And Thorin knew Azog would kill him.

"KILI," He shouted. Kili paused and turned to tell his Uncle that he could not stop. But he saw the anguish in Thorin's face. Fili's death had injured his Uncle and he knew if he was to be killed his father figure would not forgive him. He changed his course to the path leading up to Thorin and his Uncle met him halfway.

"We can't leave Fili Uncle." Kili said anger in his voice. He was trying to think up an argument for himself, thinking Thorin would ask him to leave and retreat from the set up trap. He was surprised then when his Uncle nodded in agreement.

"We must go quickly" Thorin said his voice scratchy. Thorin, Kili and Dwalin headed down the path Kili had come from, slashing orcs and goblins as they went. Black blood coated the ground. Time seemed to slow down as Thorin stared into his eldest nephews face. He dropped to his knees and wrapped him arms around Fili's body when he heard something that made him stop. A heartbeat. Faint. Slow. But a heartbeat all the same.

"He's alive" Thorin breathed quietly. "He's alive" he repeated shouting. Kili looked up in disbelief and lay his head to his brother's chest.

"He is. I can hear his heart." Kili said with joy. Then his face changed to panic. "We must get him back inside the mountain. Before…" Kili did not want to finish that sentence. With that Thorin picked his nephew and they began to run. Kili was in the front, killing anyone who came between his brother and his safety. Thorin with Fili was behind him, applying pressure to Fili's shoulder wound, trying to stop the flow of blood while whispering words of comfort. Dwalin was bringing up the rear slicing anyone who decided to try and jump down on top of his King and his King's heirs or sneak up from behind. They charged out on to the battlefield where members of the company who saw the situation came to surround the King and his heir as they moved towards Erebor. Once having reached the entrance. Thorin and Kili with Oin ran inside while the others stood by the door fighting off any enemy who tried to get inside. Thorin lead the way, knowing these corridors better than anyone until he reached the medical room. He quickly lay Fili down on the table and Oin stepped forward to begin examining and treating Fili's wounds. Kili collapsed on a chair exhausted with worry, anger and his energy drained from the battle. He saw his brother's chest slowing rising and falling and he sighed with relief. Fili was not lost.

But Kili was no fool, he knew Fili was wounded and he did not know what the outcome of this day would be. He looked up to his Uncle who was staring transfixed at Fili. There was an expression on his face that Kili could not read. His Uncle caught his eye and gave him a tight smile before turning back to stare at Fili. There was silence apart from an occasional moan from Fili. After what seemed an age Oin turned to the pair.

"I have done what I can. He is now on a sleeping draught. If he wakes he will survive, if not…" Oin trailed off.

"Thank you Oin. For everything," said Thorin gruffly.

"Think nothing of it Lad," said Oin and he left to return to the battle. Thorin shut and locked the door behind Oin. Thorin turned and then came to Kili.

"Are you alright little one?" He asked kneeling down.

"I'm fine Uncle. I just... I… I can't lose him" Kili answered shakily. Thorin nodded and then pressed their foreheads together.

"I know," he said quietly. Then without warning he pulled Kili into a hug. "I love you Kili. I hope you know that." Thorin said. Kili surprised by the sudden affection returned the hug eagerly.

"I know Uncle." Thorin was a caring Uncle. More of a father to the boys than an Uncle and while at their home in the Blue Mountains you could see every day how much Thorin cared for his nephews. From when they were small dwarflings to young warriors. But during the months of the quest it was hardly noticeable. Not wanting to show any favouritism and knowing his nephews wanted to prove themselves, Thorin had distanced himself from the boys slightly. Of course it did not stop Thorin's worrying about them, or putting himself before them to keep them out of dangers way. And affection was not taken out completely as one could see on a cold night or a night after some attack had taken place when Fili and Kili would crawl up to their Uncle's side and sleep, each with one of Thorin's arms wrapped protectively around them.

"Sleep now little one. Rest. I will watch over your brother." Thorin said to Kili. Kili nodded and with a yawn settled down into sleep.

When Kili woke the windows showed that night had arrived. His wakening though was not of his own. A noise had awoken him. It seemed to be uneven breathing and strangled sobs. He quickly looked to his brother but his panic faded when he saw Fili still asleep and breathing, slowly but evenly. His eyes now adjusted to the darkness looked around and the sight before him made him freeze and he felt his heart break. His Uncle was gripping onto the edge of the table Fili lay on, shaking and tears falling from his eyes. His breaths were short and rattling. Kili did not know what to do. He's always known his Uncle to be strong. In fact he was one of the strongest beings in Middle Earth in Kili's eyes. Kili had always looked up to Thorin. He was someone he aspired to be, someone he relied on. His Uncle had always been there for him for good and bad moments. Kili had not known his father but he had never felt deprived of a father's love because that was how Thorin loved him and Fili. As Kili watched his Uncle break down he realised that Thorin had always been there for him whether Kili wanted to be or not and he always held him when he cried. Maybe Thorin needed someone to hold him while he cried himself.

Kili stood up and made his way to the King.

"Uncle?" He asked softy. Thorin jumped having not realised Kili was there.

"Kili," he said, furiously wiping his eyes "what are you doing up?" Kili did not answer. He just wrapped his arms around his Uncle's body. Thorin stiffened at first and then melted into his nephew's embrace.

"It's ok to cry Uncle. I won't mind. I won't tell." Kili murmured to Thorin rubbing circles on his back.

Minutes passed of Thorin's tears soaking into Kili's shoulder before he straightened up, sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Kili…" Thorin spoke but Kili interrupted him

"Don't apologise Uncle. It's fine."

Thorin smiled at him. Before turning back to the sleeping Fili.

"I just can't lose him Kili. I can't lose you either," Thorin grunted glancing back at Kili. "You two are part of the few things in my life that bring me happiness. If either of you were gone…" he took a long breath "I don't think I could go on living." Kili placed a hand on his Uncle's shoulder, even though seeing his Uncle this way was one of the things he decided he hated most in the world, he felt very touched.

"We aren't going anywhere Uncle. Neither of us are."

Thorin let out a small chuckle. "Well I'm glad to hear it. Now go back to sleep. I'll be fine now, I promise" he said guiding Kili back to his chair. Kili smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, and Kili? Thank you," Thorin said to his nephew ruffling his hair.

Kili grinned at him "Goodnight Uncle," and he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

[In present]

Thorin smiled at his awake nephew. It was then that Kili woke with a start on the chair by his brother's bed and catching sigh of his brother grinned.

"Fili! You're awake." He cried with joy.

"Indeed I am brother," said Fili with a grin. "It will take more than _Azog the defiler,_" he spat "to take me down."

Thorin lent down to press his forehead to his eldest nephews and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"You have no idea how relieved I am you are with us little one," Thorin said his voice full of relief.

Then Thorin pulled both his nephews to him in an embrace. And that is how others found them, the line of Durin together having all survived the battle of the five armies.


End file.
